


Take my Heart, Hold it Gently

by Drakine



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, M/M, More tags to be added with updates, Slightly To The Left Of Canon, Slow Burn, dragon!link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakine/pseuds/Drakine
Summary: After an act of high treason Link is banished from Hyrule, ending up in the Gerudo desert where he meets a peculiar male Gerudo named Ganon. The desert sand hides secrets however, and it's going to take Link all he has to keep his.Mainly, that he's a dragon in hiding.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a foreword, this fic is set in the distant past of Hyrule Historia before the king of Hyrule waged war on the Gerudo and before Zelda was born.
> 
> There will be a lot of liberties taken here.

Link tersely wrung his hands over Epona’s reins, tense as a live wire as he looked up the canyon walls, keen eyes watching for movement. His fellow knights did not share his apprehension, jovially joking to themselves behind Link and unafraid to be heard, though blessedly they kept their voices low.

He didn’t want to be here.

One of the border patrols had reported members of the Gerudo sneaking over and raiding Hylian soldier posts, stealing various supplies and equipment. Link had been sent with a party of the King’s best knights to go into Gerudo territory to find the trespassers and respond accordingly.

Link had been ordered to kill the thieves, a direct order from the king, and yet he could not equate their actions to the punishment the Hylian king had chosen. As such he’d told his knights only to go so far as a show of force.

The entrance to the Gerudo desert was a low cut canyon, narrow and easy to ambush, and coupled with the quickly setting sun it was rapidly growing dark. He spurred Epona to go faster, signaling for the knights to do so as well.

Link breathed a sigh of relief once they had reached the exit, the open desert welcoming them with a gust of warm air that blew sand directly into his eyes.

Lovely.

The last the border patrol had seen of the raiders they had been riding sand seals towards the glass spires, huge pillars of cooked sand rumored to have been created by Dinraal herself. Link believed it. He set their course and the group was off.

Travel was slow in the desert. Epona had been trained to run in sand but the knights horses had clearly not, drastically slowing their progress until the sun was well below the horizon, the stars and moon lighting the desert sand.

And there, in the distance, Link saw the light of a campfire.

He made sure the knights saw it as well before they made their approach, hidden from the camp by the large spires of sandstone.

They were perhaps 500 paces when Link could make out the figures around the fire. Gerudo women, dancing around the fire and merrily celebrating, eating and drinking from the Hylian marked supplies crates Link could see off to the side.

Thieves spotted, and none the wiser, Link spurred his horse into a gallop, the knights following suite. Epona was faster, outpacing the others and leaping over a dune to land in the middle of the camp, kicking up the fire and disrupting the festivities.

The clearing burst into chaos.

Epona reared up, letting out a loud whinny and sending more embers flying as the rest of the knights came galloping in, the Gerudo running and screaming towards their sand seal mounts not far away. Link urged Epona forward and began to try and coral the stragglers towards the others.

He had to maneuver carefully, more than once retreating to the edge of the clearing so he did not run into a fellow knight or trample one of the Gerudo women. Several times he saw people knocked down to the ground and only narrowly escape the hooves of his less careful companions.

Link scowled, having to ride in and force someone else off course so they did not cut off the Gerudo’s escape path.

His intent was not to harm them, only to drive them off so he and the other knights could report back that the problem was dealt with.

Evidently the other knights did not share that plan.

Even over the din Link could pick out the sound of a sword being unsheathed, head swiveling to find the source of the noise and he caught the sight of Evan, one of the younger knights, dismounted and stood over a fallen Gerudo woman, sword held high.

Link charged forward, drawing his own sword and jumping off Epona’s back just in time to block Evan’s downswing towards the woman. He twisted his blade, nicking Evan’s hand and causing the knight to drop the sword.

Behind him the Gerudo woman, thankfully unharmed, scrambled to her feet and took off.

“What the hell!”

Evan looked pissed, eyes narrowing in a glare that Link met with bared teeth and a snarl.

“I don’t know what the hell you think you’re doing, letting a Gerudo go like that!” Evan moved closer, getting up in Link’s face but Link didn’t move.

“We’re supposed to be a show of force.”

“We’re supposed to punish trespassers and thieves!”

Link was about to punch Evan in the teeth when he heard a scream, louder than the others, echo through the spires.

He spun, blood running cold at the sight of one of the Gerudo woman downed, red spilling out and soaking into the sand. Dimly he heard Evan say something over the rush in his ears as he ran forward, snatching a partially on fire log from the ground and whistling, throwing himself up into Epona’s saddle as she ran towards him.

This wasn’t what he came here for.

Torch raised high he rode into the fray, rearing Epona up between the knights and the escaping Gerudo. He swung out with the flame, the embers and sparks scaring the knights horses and startling them into running.

One of the knights shouted something that Link couldn’t decipher, his only focus being to assist the Gerudo’s escape. He threw the torch down, creating an explosion of sparks that blocked off the exit to the spires. Two of the knights made to run past and Link slid to the ground and lunged forward, getting in their way and drawing his sword.

Outlined by embers with Epona looking fierce by his side, he stood between the Hylian knights and the Gerudo.

Now he could hear what they said, shouts of ‘treason’ and ‘traitor’. One of the knights made to attack him and Link easily blocked the sword strike, swinging a leg forward to trip the knight and send them crashing to the ground.

He could fight off every one of the knights, he knew it, and they knew it too.

But Link didn’t want to.

They came at him all at once, and Link easily fended them off. His shield drawn and fire in his eyes he bounced away every blow they sent at him and knocked the knights back with non-lethal attacks of his own. Until finally the last Gerudo had mounted their sand seals and taken off into the desert night.

Link dropped his sword.

His reward for that action was a deep cut on his upper arm, a blow he chose not to fend off before the second in command gave a sharp whistle that halted the attack.

Link straightened up as the oldest knight Theo walked forward.

“You understand what you’ve done?”

He nodded. It was treason, plain and simple, and he would go to the king himself if need be. Above all else Link was loyal to Hylia and her family.

“You’ll come willingly?” again, Link nodded, and Theo responded with a nod of his own before he called to the rest of the knights. “Gather your horses, we ride back to Hyrule Castle at once.”

Link sighed, picking up his sword to sheathe it before he mounted Epona. He could hear the knights whispering that he should be bound, not left to ride, before they were shushed by Theo. The eldest knight knew Link, and he knew Link’s father. No doubt he knew Link would never run off to be an outcast.

“Let’s go.”

——————————-

Once, when Link was very young, his father had taken him aside to explain something to him. It was when they had been leaving Faron’s forests, Link kicking and crying because he didn’t want to leave his home to go become a knight.

His father had said they were servants to Hylia first, and that included all of Hylia’s family. He said that as descendants of Faron it was Link’s duty to train to become a knight worthy of serving Hylia, so that when she was once again born into this world Link could be there as her chosen hero.

But first Link had to learn how to be human.

When his father announced they would be going to Hyrule he took Link into the outskirts of the forest, taught him how to take on a human shape, how to speak as a human, to act as a human. Link learned to wear human clothes and eat human foods, and once he had a handle on the basics, he learned how to hide everything that made him himself.

Link, his father said, never let them see what you are. Only Hylia will recognize you, and she will love you and cherish you as her Hero. But the rest of the Hylians are fearful, and superstitious. They will fear you, and think of you as a beast, so you must never let them see.

And so, as they headed into Hyrule to await the rebirth of Hylia, Link walked on two legs as a human, and hid everything that showed what he was.

Because no one could know that Link was a dragon.

———————————-

When they arrive at the castle they are met with small celebration. Those that had heard of the knights task assumed they were returning in victory. Theo knew better than to dissuade that, encouraging the knights to act cheerful and proud.

It was only once they got past the courtyard that the reality of the situation came crashing down.

The knights had surrounded Link on the ride back, making sure he could not escape and now they walked like wolves as Link dismounted Epona, taking the time to remove her tack and get her set up in the stables. He hoped, that once all this was done, Epona would be alright.

He removed his weapons, knowing that he wouldn’t need them, and then he followed Theo into the castle.

Theo led him to a waiting chamber, just off the side of the throne room and he gestured for two of the knights to guard Link, then left.

The guards watched Link, tensed like they expected him to attack and flee, but Link just walked over to a stool and sat down. He had options to weigh, and very little time to make his decisions.

He was meant to serve Hylia, but Hylia had not been born yet though the queen was showing signs that it was only a matter of months. The Hylian royal family of course came next but Link’s loyalties were not so firm with them.

And he couldn’t serve his Goddess if he was dead.

So then, perhaps he would hear what the king would say, and then make his escape. The Hylian knights were trained yes, but none of them were prepared to fight a dragon, especially not one as skilled as Link. Maybe it wouldn’t even take that, even unarmed Link could flee the castle before they caught their bearings.

He rested his elbows on his knees, crossing his fingers together and resting his chin on his hands.

His father would not approve, but Link’s father had been gone a long time and had no weight in Link’s current decision. Secrecy was key, but secrecy had also gotten the man killed and Link had no problems breaking that vow if it meant his life.

Theo came back in, and Link smoothly stood up and followed.

When they entered the throne room Link strode to the center before kneeling, head bowed low before the king.

“So you still remember your place then?”

He looked up to see the scowl upon the king’s face.

“After all this time, after we took you and your father in, after you trained to become my best knight. Now you’ve resorted to treason? For the lives of the savage Gerudo?”

Link had nothing to say, and even if he did it was not his place to be heard.

“You understand of course that the punishment for treason is death?”

He nodded. It wouldn’t come to that. He wouldn’t let it.

Then the king sighed, his ire falling away to reveal a tired man, one who had seen Link as a loyal subject.

“Everyone else leave us, I would speak to Link alone.”

“Your majesty-” Theo started but was quickly cut off.

“That was an order Theodore.”

The knight nodded and filed out of the room, the guards following and the doors shut with a resounding boom.

“Stand up Link.”

He rose, a slight trickle of guilt building in his stomach. It was clear the king felt no joy now.

“Your father and I were very close, and you have shown yourself to be a promising knight. I won’t ask what led you to decide treason was the answer, but I will show you some leniency.” The king made a gesture with his hand and from the back doors of the room filed in several of the kings mages.

Link didn’t understand.

“I hope you know Link it brings me no joy to do this. But I owe your father enough not to have you executed.”

The mages formed a wide circle around Link, beginning to start up a low chant and with a surge of panic Link realized what they were doing.

They were going to seal his magic.

He made to lunge for the door, only to slam into the side of a magical barrier thrown up by one of the mages. He readied his own magic, prepared to smash through, to transform. His eyes went slit pupiled and wild only for an agonized roar to fill the air as the spell took hold.

Link dropped to the ground, convulsing and gritting his teeth, trying not to scream, trying to get up and fight. Over the chanting and the pain he could hear the king continue.

“I’ll have you banished, but I can’t have someone with dragon magic available to oppose my kingdom. For Hyrule’s safety you will have it taken from you.”

The chanting grew louder, glowing magic tendrils flowing through the air and coalescing on Link’s body. Where the magic touched him it burned, causing a scream to finally slip through his teeth as the writhing magic flowed over him, down his arms and back, around his neck, burning and searing into his skin.

He could taste blood, bubbling up in his throat and he could smell his flesh burning.

And finally, when Link thought he could take no more, it stopped.

Everything stopped.

Where Link had felt his magic, fiery and pulsing along his veins, was gone. His core shoved down and locked away, so far he could not even feel it and ice crept through his chest. He couldn’t transform, couldn’t shed this human body and escape, couldn’t summon the barest hint of magic.

He was left panting on the floor, face wet with tears and his whole body wracked with trembles, not from pain but from the lack of something integral to himself missing.

“This is for the best.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and interest in this fic! <3 I wasn't expecting this to get so much attention so quickly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the update just in time for the weekend.

He feels numb.

Link hardly reacted as the king called the guards back in, declaring Link’s banishment and that he was to be taken to the Gerudo. “So that he might be with the people he so clearly loves.”

As if not wanting to take innocent lives meant he felt more loyalty to the people of the Gerudo desert, than to Hylia’s own people.

He ignores the curious looks he get, trying to push himself up off the floor and more relieved than he’d admit when the guards helped him up, only to pull Link’s arms behind his back and bind them with rope. He’s taken back to the stables, a fresh party of guards prepared to take him to the desert. There he’s helped onto the back of a horse leaded to the captain of the knights.

Horses don’t like dragons, Epona had been the only steed Link could ride without the horse panicking and bucking. Now the horse doesn’t react at all and it’s like another punch to the gut.

He clenches his eyes shut and lets out a shaky breath.

Link has nothing to fight with, his energy is gone along with his magic, his very being. He’d let them gut him in the courtyard if that’s what they wanted.

The ride back to Gerudo desert is silent, and slow. He’s been awake all night and Link feels himself drifting atop the horse, his attention only focused on balancing without the use of his hands. It wouldn’t do to fall off the steed before they arrived at their destination.

He wonders what will become of Epona now that he has been outcast. Hopefully she’s set free, rather than given to another knight who wouldn’t understand half of her personality. He doesn’t want her to suffer from his bad decision.

Link can’t bring himself to regret it though.

Despite the pain, the emptiness, the ragged feeling tearing at him with every breath. He’s still glad he did it. Better him to suffer than the Gerudo woman who’s only crime was stealing supplies from already well supplied guards posts.

He hopes they’re okay.

He scoffs to himself, the noise drawing attention from one of the knights before they look away again. He really is a traitor.

They’re entering the canyon now, the looming walls even more oppressive now that Link knows he can’t escape them should something go wrong. Even narrow as it is Link could fly out easily, his wingspan was more broad for tight maneuvers, and he was used to flying through forest trees.

Link could never fly again now.

The spell the mages had used had historically only been for one purpose. To seal away dangerous dragons and magic users and prevent them from ever using their magics again. The spell had been created by Hylia, used to seal away the beastly form of Demise and keep Hyrule safe.

His father had said it was the ultimate punishment for a dragon.

The Deku tree said it was irreversible.

The sun is beginning to rise as they get halfway through the canyon, a strange parallel to only a night ago when Link hadn’t been aware that his cozy scheduled life was about to be shaken up. So lost in his misery he doesn’t notice the danger until it’s too late.

An arrow striking his shoulder sends him crashing to the ground, the horse he’d been on panicking and rearing, the lead connecting it to the captain’s horse snapping taught and causing his horse to panic as well.

Link gasped, the pain shocking him back to reality and he squirmed, trying to get his arms free so he could get out of the firing range as a rain of arrows came down upon the knights. Hooves stamped far too close to Link’s head and he rolled out of the way, choking on air as the movement caused the arrow to twist in his shoulder before snapping under his body weight.

Finally he managed to get his arms under his legs, moving them to the front of his body and pushing himself up, only to get shoved right back down to the hard ground as a knight crashed into him, tripping over Link and receiving several arrows to gaps in his armor.

The knight’s body landed on top of him, driving the wind out of Link and he can feel the flow of blood drip onto his back. A shudder of revulsion runs through Link as he squirms out from under the body and finally pushes himself to his feet.

An arrow whizzes past his ear and Link threw himself towards the canyon wall, frantically looking upwards to try and find the source of the arrows.

Gerudo archers.

All poised and dangerous, the light glinting off their arrowheads as they were fired down into the rapidly thinning group of knights. No one was prepared to be attack, and the only knight with a bow among their group had already been shot down.

Link dropped down next to one of the bodies, positioning the sword between his knees and trying to slice through the rope with the blade. He couldn’t get the sword steady, slipping and cutting a gash in his wrist. An arrow landed far too close and he sped up his efforts, only to cut himself again.

He had to move.

There was a small outcrop, not big but it was all Link had for cover. He abandoned the sword, jumping up and racing over to it, drawing up short as one of the knights stepped in front of him, blood streaking down his side from a deep arrow wound in his ribs.

“This is your fault traitor!”

The knight lunged, and Link rolled to the side, his balance thrown off by his bound hands and he stumbled trying to get back to his feet.

The knight kicked out, his booted heel meeting Link’s chest and shoving him to the ground. He reared his sword arm back, about to skewer Link before an arrow shot straight down, sliding neatly between the knight’s armor and into his neck.

Link took his opportunity to make for the outcrop, throwing himself into it and curling as close to the rock wall as he can.

And then the canyon was silent again.

The horses had run off, Link could see one or two further down the path, in front of him lay a blood bath. All the knights had been killed, bodies full of arrows and strewn about. Link didn’t dare to move.

The Gerudo enter his field of vision, not noticing him at first as they survey the damage. A few go to collect the horses and Link presses himself further into the outcrop. It’s low, and just deep enough they might not notice him if Link sits still.

“Here!”

Or maybe not. A hand reached into the outcrop and grabbed Link, throwing him out into the open where he landed sprawled on his side. He looked up to see a spear held, pointed at him and ready to plunge into Link’s chest when someone speaks up.

“Wait! I know this one!”

One of the women steps forward and pushes the spear aside. “This is the warrior that helped us escape.”

Link blinks at her. He doesn’t recognize her, frankly he’s surprised she recognized him, and more so knew that Link had been helping them and not just adding to the general chaos.

“Are you sure Nabooru?”

The woman, Nabooru, nods. “Yes I’m sure of it.”

She crouches down in front of him. “Can you understand me Hylian?” she’s speaking Hylian tongue, not that it matters, Link speaks all languages, as such is the nature of dragons.

He’s pleasantly surprised the ability hadn’t been locked away with his magic.

He nods at her, wary, and doesn’t move an inch.

She nods in return. “You _are_ the one that helped us yes?”

He nods again.

“You do not say much for a Hylian.”

He hears one of the women let out a laugh.

“Careful Nabooru, he could be a knight in disguise, or a spy.” the one with the spear speaks up, and Link shoots her a glare and unthinkingly opens his mouth to respond.

“I’m not a knight. Or a spy.”

Surprise ripples over the group, and it takes Link a moment to realize that the woman had been speaking Gerudo.

“You speak our tongue as well?”

He nods once more and for some reason that causes a grin to spread across her face.

“Very well then. If you aren’t a knight or spy then who are you?”

“Link. I’m...” he doesn’t know what else to say. He’s nothing, an outcast, a traitor. All he has left is his name. He shrugs. “I’m Link.”

“Just Link then. I am Nabooru.” Her eyes cast down his form and linger on his hands, expression dropping into a frown.

“You’ve been bound.”

He nodded, “I was banished.” there are some murmurers from the warriors around him and something in Nabooru’s gaze hardens as her eyes travel to his neck. She draws a knife from her belt, and he tenses up as she reaches for his hands only to cut the rope.

“Then you are no knight. Let us help you as you helped us.” She offers a hand and when he takes it he is carefully pulled to his feet. Her eyes speak nothing but the truth. Link can tell the offer is genuine, and without any real thought he finds himself accepting it.

“Thank you.”

————————-

Link ends up on the back of an overly large horse, some of the other Gerudo warriors riding their own massive steeds around him as others speed ahead on sand seals, likely to bring the news to the tribe of Link’s arrival and their victory over the knights.

Nabooru said they were taking him back to their village so they could tend to his injuries as well as meet their king. He’s not sure what to expect.

The Gerudo warrior’s horses carefully surround his, and Link very firmly gets the impression that they’re waiting for him to make a run for it.

The ride is long and by the time Link can see the fortress looming in the distance the sun is high. It’s less threatening than he imagined, all the tales he’d heard from the knights had depicted the fortress as a menacing structure that loomed over the desert.

As they enter Link is surprised by the amount of Gerudo that are gathered by the entrance. He can feel their eyes on him, the intensity of the stares causing him to shrink under the attention. His still keen ears can pick up their whispers.

“A Voe?”

“-saved Nabooru and the others, must be a trick.”

“An outcast, maybe he’s a spy.”

“Dangerous to let in a Hylian-”

Nabooru’s hand in front of his face startles him away from listening and she again offers a hand to help him get down. He doesn’t need it, but he accepts her hand anyway, swinging down to the ground.

“Come, the healers are already waiting for you.”

Link was grateful for the reprieve, led away from the crowd and through a doorway. The curtain falling closed behind him relieving him of the overwhelming feeling of being watched along with the desert sun. With eyes no longer on him he’s free to take in his surroundings.

The room is clean and brightly lit with torches, two healers looking up from their preparations at Link and the eldest one gestured at a nearby counter, indicating for Link to sit on it. He doesn’t hesitate to follow the directive and sit down, prompting a small snicker from Nabooru.

Well she can think what she likes, all his years and Link had only ever disobeyed a healer once. Never again. They were quick with their tongues and even quicker to give him unpleasant remedies should he upset them.

“Now then, let’s see what’s wrong with you.”

The healer looked him over a moment, frowning at the arrow shaft still stuck out of his shoulder and her expression only deepening when she looked at his neck.

What was with his throat that was making everyone look so concerned?

Nabooru was quiet, standing guard and watching him closely while the two healers did their work. The arrow was carefully eased from his shoulder, and once it was free Link was instructed to remove his tunic and shirt.

The moment the fabric passed over his head the room went deathly still.

“You didn’t tell me he was branded.”

Link spun around, very nearly falling off the counter to take in the newcomer into the room. He was tall, with fiery red hair and wearing fine Gerudo clothes. His eyes were taking Link in, roaming over his chest and Link found himself doing the same in return. More so, than the man’s appearance, was something deep in Link’s core.

Even faint as it was, something in him was pulsing towards the man, desperate to reach out and _have_. It was a purely dragon instinct that had Link’s nostrils flaring and he had to clamp down on the urge to cross the room and explore with his hands.

Then the comment sunk in.

“Branded?” the question sprung free from his lips and Link looked down at himself, startled to see what looked like weeks old burnt scars in patterns that danced across his chest, up to his shoulders and down his arms to his wrists. The delicate shapes curved over the top of his hips and he did his best to twist around and catch the sight of similar marks on his back.

The burning from his sealing....

Some deep part of Link was revolted to see the runes drawn out so crudely in his skin, curling and writhing, twisting up in his gut so that he felt like he would be sick. The scars were a glaring reminder he could do without.

He clenched his jaw hard enough to hurt and took several deep breaths, willing himself not to break with an audience.

Speaking of.

He looked back up to see the whole of the room staring at him, and was struck with the sudden desire to cover himself up and hide away. Instead he stared back defiantly until Nabooru broke eye contact and the healers turned away. The eldest murmured something to the younger, then she began to prepare bandages and poke at Link’s injuries again.

The male Gerudo’s eyes did not leave his however.

“What injuries does he have.”

Link’s eyes narrowed in a glare. That was none of his business. Unfortunately the healer spoke up before he could snap something in response.

“A deep arrow wound in his shoulder, a gash in his upper arm, small cuts on his wrist from the rope and something sharp. The.... marks, have already healed.”

The man hummed, continuing to stare until Nabooru leaned over and elbowed him harshly in the ribs. The two of them seem to have a short conversation with just their eyes before he shakes himself.

“I apologize. My name is Ganon. I’m told you were the one who helped my people escape, if there is anything we can do, we are in your debt.”

Link jolts with the realization that this isn’t some random male Gerudo, but rather their king. And suddenly he’s quite grateful he hadn’t been able to say something nasty after all.

Despite the healers admonishment he quickly slid off the table and sunk down to kneel, fist clenched over his heart as he bowed his head in respect. “Thank you your majesty.”

He looks up again in time to see Ganon’s eyes widen dramatically, the man moving forward to usher Link up. “No please, the thanks is all mine, come, you do not need to bow for me.” his hand brushed Link’s shoulder and something _snapped_.

They both went deathly still, the entire room fading away as the mark on the back of Link’s hand began to glow, mirrored by the one on Ganon’s own. The air itself slowed, the world narrowing down to that single point of contact and the glowing triforce.

It’s said that the mark is to indicate bearers of the three parts of a great power, when it had first appeared upon Link’s hand the Deku tree had stated it was an indicator of events to come, that Link would have a hand in shaping destiny. At the time, Link had thought they meant his role as Hylia’s servant.

The third piece was supposed to have represented Demise.

Nabooru whispers something, and the silence is abruptly shattered. Link sucked in a sharp breath and Ganon was quick to stand and pull away, looking tense and pensive.

“Nabooru, please help Link get settled in. I need to visit the Elders.”

She gave a confirming nod, and Ganon quickly rushed out of the room.

The healers, seemingly un-swayed by the event that had just taken place, coaxed Link back up onto the counter so they could tend to his injuries. Nabooru’s eyes do not leave him, waiting until the healers declare that they can do no more for Link before she gestures for him to follow.

The walk is tense, Link has far too much to think about and he can positively feel the curious energy radiating off Nabooru. He’s not sure he has answers if she decides to ask the questions she’s clearly holding back.

He nearly walks into the back of Nabooru when she stops in front of a door, jerking back and flushing slightly at her raised brow.

“I have questions, but frankly you look about dead on your feet so it can wait.” she pushed open the door, revealing a tidy looking bedroom. It’s not overly large, a bed with a small table next to it and on the opposite wall was a small basin with a pitcher of water and a mirror placed above it. A small window with a curtain covering it blocked the glaring sunlight.

“There will be a guard posted outside your room as a precaution. Get some rest, I’m sure Ganon will have much to ask as well.”

He nodded, thanking her as she left, and then he was alone.

Sighing he made his way over to the bed, kicking off his boots and stripping down to his pants, setting the clothing on the table before climbing under the covers. He was exhausted, and frankly everything else could wait until he wasn’t about to drop.

Sleep was quick to sink her talons into him, and Link let go without a hint of protest.


End file.
